


Babies don't lie.

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Other, little patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Roman doesn't believe that Logan regresses and ends up hurting him. Can he earn back his trust?
Comments: 43
Kudos: 180





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softboi1293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboi1293/gifts).



Logan and Patton were both Littles. The only thing different about them was that Patton’s regression wasn’t secret. He was very open to his friends when they met about his regression. When they all moved in together they had seen his baby stuff and asked about it.

He explained what it was and as he did something clicked for Logan. Something that he had always been ashamed of and tried to repress suddenly made sense. But he didn’t say anything. He wanted to be sure that was what it was first.

He did research, ran tests on himself. Bought a few things that made him feel small. Made a list of known little triggers. 

Stuffed animals, soft music, loud noises that startle him, over stressed, and worst of all rejection. 

And he watched as Patton was taken care of while he was alone in his little space. That was fine. He was fine! He was too nervous to say anything. He didn’t want Roman or Virgil or even Patton to think he was just doing for attention. 

So he never told them. Instead he watched Patton and hung out with them. He became great friends but never told them about it. 

He was the stoic level headed friend who most certainly wasn’t crying in a onesie when he regressed alone. 

He wasn’t jealous of Patton when he watched Roman and Virgil coo over him. Why would he be? He didn’t want that! 

“Play?” Patton asked him holding up a stuffed cat. 

Logan really really wanted to play. He sat down on the ground next to Patton. “Of course.” 

Patton beamed at him and he smiled back. He took the stuffed cat and barely stopped himself from petting the soft fake fur. Roman and Virgil were sitting close by and he didn’t want them to make fun of him. 

After all Patton being little was ok, him being little? And not telling them for so long? He couldn’t handle the scorn.

“Meow.” Patton nuzzled his toy cat against Logan’s. 

Logan meow back. Soon they were both just hopping the toys around meowing. 

Logan giggled before slapping his hand over his mouth. He glanced up to see Roman looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Virgil had his headphones in. 

Logan cleared his throat and stood up, “I have something I need to do.” He bolted from the room. Patton whining in disappointment behind him. 

He hadn’t noticed how far he had slipped until that moment. He closed his door and forgot to lock it too focused on getting changed into more comfortable clothing. 

He got in his unicorn onesies that Patton had helped him pick out after he had hinted that he wanted out. Patton owned several though he only ever really used his cat one. 

He got out his paci and his snacks that he kept in a box under his bed. Juice boxes and fruit snacks. Things that didn’t need to be kept cold. He was struggling with the straw already too far in little space for that to be easy.

“Hey Lo me and Virgil are going...out.” Roman paused as he stared at a frozen Logan.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m...little.” Logan said.

Roman frowned, “Really? And you didn’t say anything before because?” 

“I..I didn’t…” 

“That’s what I thought.” Roman said not listening. “Look this isn’t just some fun little thing you can pretend to do! Patton uses this to cope!”

“I’m not...I just..” Logan was too little to explain.

“Right. Well don’t let Patton see this. It’s not ok!” Roman said firmly before closing the door. 

Logan wanted to cry, he wasn’t faking! He squeezed the juice box and it broke spilling all over his onesie. He sobbed for a while before he got back into his bigger head space and cleaned up the mess. 

He threw his paci in the trash can on the way out of his room. 

He threw his bedding and onesie in the washer. Roma glaring at him as he passed. 

It’s not ok! It’s not ok! It’s not ok! 

Those words echoed through his head as shame and guilt threatened to choke him. 

He should have locked his door! Should have been more careful!

“Lo?” Patton asked.

“Yes?” He said rubbing his face clear of any tears before turning.

Patton stood there holding the cats. “Are you gonna stay?”

“Of course?” He said confused.

“Roman wants to pick up food and I’m going with him.” Virgil explained with an eye roll.

“Right.” 

“So just watch Patton.” Roman said, giving Logan a look that made him feel awful. “Nothing funny.” 

“I like funny!” Patton protested.

“Right.” Logan said again looking away.

IT”S NOT OK! Screamed in his head. 

Roman and Virgil left.

Logan blinked, he tried to push the fuzzy back but it was too much. He just couldn’t hold on. 

Logan looked at Patton and broke down.

Patton watched as Logan’s face crumbled and he fell to the ground. Patton stared confused before he realized that Logan was crying. He dropped down next to him and hugged him. “It’s ok! They’ll be back!”

Logan whimpered at that. “No. Roman is mean!” 

“Mean? He’s not mean! He’s nice!” Patton promised. “I’ll call him.”

“No! I’ll be.. Be…” He couldn’t say trouble and just curled up tighter. 

Patton found his phone and opened it. He called Roman, “Hi!”

“What? Get away from Logan alright?” He Joked.

“Lo’s small.” Patton said. He didn’t know how he knew, he just did.

Roman groaned over the other side of the phone. “Did he tell you that? He isn’t little Patton he’s just trying to trick you.” 

“But..He’s crying!” Patton protested.

“Let him cry then!” Roman snapped. Patton jerked himself out of his regression at that. He hung up on him. 

How dare he!

Patton remembered what Logan said. That Roman was mean. Well, he was just going to have a talk with Roman about this later!

Right now he had to take care of Logan. “Hey. It’s ok. I’m here.” He said soothingly, pulling Logan to his feet.

Logan looked at him, “No. I’m bad.”

“Why would you be bad?” Patton asked.

“Not real little like you.” He said.

Patton’s jaw clenched. Oh he was going to have words with Roman! “You’re little in your own way. Can you show me?” Patton asked.

Logan hesitated as he took Patton to his room. He heart broke on seeing that Logan hid his stuff instead of letting it lay around Like Patton did. 

“Where’s your onesie?” Patton knew he had one. Now he knew what it was for.

“Wash...spilled juice.” Logan said pointing to the bare bed. 

Patton nodded, “We can get that taken care of. Do you want to wear one of my onesies?” 

Logan’s eyes lit up, “Really?” He asked hopeful.

“Yeah! Come on!” He pulled him into his room. He opened his closet. “Which one do you want?”

Logan looked at all the colors, “Wow...that’s so many!” He knew that before yet in his little space he was still surprised.

Patton laughed. “There are! We’ll have to get you some more!” 

Logan froze before looking down, “I don’t...I don’t de…”He struggled with the word.

“Deserve them?” Patton’s eyebrows pinched together.

“Yeah. That.” He shocked his head, “Freak.”

Oh Roman was going to get it.

“Logan look at me.” He looked up. “You deserve all the onesies in the world.”

Logan’s eyes widened, “That’s a lot.” He whispered.  
“Let’s get you in one!” Patton pointed to his closet. Logan picked one that had stars on it. 

“Need any help?”

Logan thought about it. It would be nice to have help...and Patton didn’t seem to be upset at him. He was smiling and everything!

“Please?”

Patton helped his step into the onesie after he took his shirt and pants off. He zipped it up and patted Logan’s head causing him to giggle.

“You want to get some of your snacks and watch a movie?” Patton asked.

Logan nodded he walked off and Patton went to the living room. Logan came back with two juice boxes and two snack bags. 

“Wow hungry?” Patton asked before Logan shook his head and handed one of each to Patton. “For me?”

Logan nodded. “Sharing.”

“Thank you.” Patton said beaming.

“Welcome.” Logan said sitting down next to him on the couch and pulling his legs up criss cross applesauce. 

He stuck his tongue out as he focused on pushing the straw into the box. Patton almost squealed from how cute he looked. He wished he still had his phone on him to take a picture. 

“What do you want to watch?” Patton asked.

Logan frowned. “I dunno. I don’t watch stuff.”

“Don’t you ever watch cartoons?” Patton asked. 

“Too loud.” He shook his head before taking a sip of his juice. 

“Then we’ll just have to find something you like!” Patton said. They ended up watching adventure time. 

The door opened and Roman and Virgil walked in with bags of fast food. Roman looked at Logan, Logan looked at him and whimpered.

Patton was on his feet in an instant and storming towards Roman. “How dare you make Logan feel bad for Regressing!” He snapped poking Roman’s chest.

“Logan regresses?” Virgil asked.

“He does!” Patton said cutting whatever Roman was about to say off. “And you upset him so much that he feels like a freak!” He hissed at him

Roman backed away from Patton, “I didn’t...I thought was just messing around! I didn’t know that it was real!” 

“Why would Logan mess around like that?” Patton asked, “And if he was just trying it out did you really have any right to make him feel so bad about it?” 

Logan tugged on Patton’s sleeve. He turned around to face him. Logan just tugged on him harder trying to pull him away from Roman. “What is it?”

“No more scary.” Logan muttered.

Patton hugged Him. "Did I scare you?” 

Logan nodded into his chest.

Virgil watched before punching Roman in the shoulder. “Dude what’s wrong with you?”

“I didn’t want him to hurt Patton!” Roman defended.

“So you hurt him?” Patton snapped. Logan whimpered. “Sorry baby.”

Patton walked off with Logan sending one last glare towards Roman. Who was looking very very guilty.


	2. a week too long

A couple days passed and Logan was still in little space. Firmly stuck and every time he saw roman it got worse. He was scared of him. Flinching when Roman spoke too loud or moved too quickly. 

Patton and Virgil giving him death glares when he got too close to Logan. Roman felt awful. He was determined to make it up to Logan! Easier said than done when he couldn’t even get close to him. Logan would whimper if he tried to talk directly to him. 

So he decided that actions would speak louder than words in this case. He started by doing little things like refilling Logan’s juice and making sure his toys were picked up for him. 

Then he moved on to gift giving when he found out that Logan didn’t have much in the way of little gear. So he got him onesies and toys and kids books and sippy cups and pacis.

So much that it got to the point Patton and Virgil had to stop him because he was running himself into the ground trying to make up for his mistake.

“I need to fix this!” He panicked. Patton and Virgil eased up on him after that. 

“Please talk to me. I’m so sorry about yelling at you!” Roman said sitting across from Logan who was tucked against Patton’s side.

He looked up at Patton who nodded. He took a breath. “Ok…”

“Listen. I didn’t know that you were regressed..and that doesn’t make it right but I am sorry!” Roman said.

Logan nodded, “Ok..not mad anymore?”

“No I’m not mad.” Roman said.

Logan nodded again. “Can I have some juice?” 

“Of course! What type?” Roman said quickly.

“Apple!” Logan said happy. 

Roman ran off to get him some. He come back with it in the new stars and moon sippy. Logan gasped when he saw it. “For me?”

“Yeah.” Roman said handing it over. 

“Thank you!” Logan said bouncing a little. He happily drank the juice. Roman smiled. Everything was going to be fine!

\---

Everything was not fine.

“Why is he still regressed?” Virgil asked worriedly. 

Logan sat in Roman’s lap still regressed after about a week. They were all getting worried. Logan had missed a week of work over this and they knew he was going to flip when he wasn’t regressed anymore.

Logan was happily babbling about a stuffed bear that Roman got for him. Roman was torn. On the one hand Logan had forgiven him and he didn’t want to mess that up. On the other hand He really really really needs to snap his friend out of his regressed state.

But he didn’t know how to do that! Patton knew the most about Regression and he was lost! He needed to do something!

“Come on Logan...Don’t you wanna be big again?” He asked.

“No! I don’t wanna be big. That’s hard!” Logan argued.

“I know it’s hard but you gotta try! Please? For me?” Roman asked.

“No!” Logan got up and ran off. Virgil and Patton looked up to see Roman watching him distressed. 

“What happened?” Virgil asked.

“He doesn’t want to be big.” 

Patton went and knocked on Logan’s door. “Can you open the door please?”

“No! I don’t wanna!” 

Patton frowned. The door was locked. “Logan open this door.”

“NO!” 

“Logan Parks, you open this door right now.” Patton said firmly without raising his voice. There was a brief pause and then the door slowly opened.

Logan stood there for a second before bolting back into his room and hiding under his covers. Patton came in and sat down next to him. He was tired. He hadn’t regressed since Logan had started this whole thing..or rather Roman started it….

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Patton asked.

“I don’t wanna be big! It’s scary! And there’s too much!” Logan said from under his blanket. “And I don’t like big thoughts!”

“I know. Being big can be tough. But we’ve got to be big sometimes!” Patton said.

Logan peeked out at him. “But..I don’t know how! I’m stuck!” 

Patton frowned. There had to be a way to snap him out of it. What snapped Patton out of his regression? Well when someone needed help...but that might not work for Logan. What mattered most to Logan. 

“What about your job?” Patton asked.

“My job?” Logan asked.

“You can’t do that when you’re little!” 

Logan was torn. A bit of adult worry working its way into his head. He needed to be big for that. 

Logan sat up… “Ok.” He said softly.

It took a couple hours of talking about progressively more adult topics before Logan snapped out of it completely. Patton had Logan explaining the fundamental workings(and failings) Of the U.S government before he froze and then sighed.

Logan rubbed his face, “How long was I..?”

“About a week.” Patton said.

Logan groaned. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t never have let myself get that comfortable. It was irresponsible and I promise I won’t do it again!” 

Patton nodded, “Good!...wait do you mean regressing for a week or regressing at all?”

“At all! I can’t risk that happening again!” Logan said getting up and beginning to pace.

“You can’t do that!” Patton cried. 

“Why not? It’s not like it’s helping me? It’s just some freakish thing that I do.” Logan said.

“Is that what you think?” Patton said sharply. “That everyone that regresses is a freak?”

“Yes! No! I don’t know!” He looked at Patton. “It’s ok for you! It works for you! You can control it! Me? It never ends well!” Logan said he remembered a time he got stuck like that for two weeks before his brother came to check on him and his screaming insults broke him out of it. 

“I’ve always been like this and I know it freakish and weird and wrong and-”

Patton grabbed his shoulder, “Logan..Breathe..IN and out...Ok?” 

Logan followed Patton’s instructions shaking. Why was he shaking?

“We are not freaks, or weird, or wrong…” Patton put a hand on Logan’s cheek. “WE do this to cope, and to handle the fact that life is hard.”

“Yeah..but I can’t..It just happens and I have no control!” Logan said. “For years I didn’t know what it was called and people would mock me for it! People always found out and hated it! Hated me! Roman does now too!”

“No I don’t.” Roman said from the doorway where he and Virgil stood. 

“But...You said.”

“I know what I said and I was wrong! I thought that you were going to hurt Patton...that you were...I don’t know..making fun of him for what he does to cope. It didn’t cross my mind that you did it for real too.” He said walking closer. 

Logan sighed. “I...yes..I guess you didn’t mean any harm and there is some truth to it being a coping method. But I should be able to use something else to cope with it!..or at least control it!”

“Everyone’s regression is different. There’s no shame in not being able to control it as well as I can!” Patton said.

Logan cleared his throat. “Thank you...I think I need some time alone.”

“We here for you Logan.” Virgil said as he left.

“Always.” Roman added.

Patton patted Logan’s cheek and smiled before he closed the door behind him. Logan sat down on his bed.

He was NOT going to regress again! No matter what he was not going to be regressing again!

He was sure in the back of their minds that they hated him for it. Just like his brother did.


	3. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This one gets heavy.

Logan was acting..off. Distant despite being present just as much as he was before. He built up a wall between himself and his friends so that it wouldn’t hurt as much when they eventually stopped lying and told him how much he disgusted them. 

“Are you ok?” Virgil asked. 

“Fine. Just..thinking.” Logan said, trying not to flinch as Virgil reached out to put his hand on Logan’s shoulder like he did dozens of times before.

“You sure?” Roman asked. 

“Of course. Why won’t I be?” He lied tensely. 

No one pushed it.

That was fine. In his mind he was already preparing his goodbyes. He had packed up most of his things so I wouldn’t take long to move out when the day came. He even had an emergency backpack ready in case they turned violent and he had to leave in a hurry. 

You never know. He thought to himself as he rubbed the scar on his upper arm. A knife that his brother had thrown at him while drunk. 

He flinched whenever he saw them with knives. He didn’t like how much it hurt and none of them were drunk. Their aim had to be better.

The others noticed but he was still there. Still talking although it was stiff. Just awkward. He’d get over it..right? 

He got worse. The waiting for them to make the first move was torture so he took it upon himself to create the separation. He started to pull away. He would skip ‘family’ meals. Or not be around when Patton was regressed. He worked more hours, spent more time in his room and avoided his regression as much as he could. 

If he found himself slipping he would snap himself out of it. Pinching himself, multiplying increasingly large numbers in his head. Reminding himself of harsh words and scorned looked. 

Keep it together. 

He was almost proud if not for the guilt and shame that almost over shadowed him. That consumed his waking thoughts and drowned him in his nightmares. 

“Logan?” Patton called through the locked door. 

“Busy.” He called back.

“I know..but we got pizza for supper and...we wanted to talk.” Patton said.

Logan’s stomach dropped. Now? 

He stood. He was ready for this. He was ready for this. He-

His hand froze on the door handle. He wasn’t ready! He couldn’t...he couldn’t handle this! He cared too much about what they had to say and he just…

He took a breath. He could get through this. 

He just hopes they give him time to find somewhere else to live instead of having to resort to a motel.

He opened the door. Patton didn’t look mad. He couldn’t tell what emotion it was...Not happy...pity? Pity made sense.

“Alright.” Was all he said. Patton reached towards him and he stepped back out of reach. 

DON’T CLOSE YOUR EYES! KEEP YOUR EYES ON HIM!

Patton froze, “Logan?”

“Just...just spit it out ok?” Logan said. “I can’t take the waiting!” 

Patton frowned. He took a deep breath.

Logan tensed. 

“We wanted to know if you need to regress and if you wanted us to watch you.”

….What? 

Logan blinked, “What why would you?”

He paled. He’s an easier target. “No thank you.” 

Patton’s eyebrows pinched together. “I think you need to regress Kiddo. You’ve been really jumpy and stressed lately and-” 

This was a trap. This was a trap. This was a trap.

“I’m fine! I can handle it! I don’t need it!” He said quickly. Maybe if he made it seem like he could control it. WHICH HE COULD! They won’t hate him anymore.

He just...he can’t stand the thought of these people hating him. His friends.

“I know you think you don’t need to but-”

“Please! I can do it! I promise!” Logan said frantic. “I don’t need it! Really!”

“Logan…” Patton gave up holding back. 

Logan tensed. Then paused as he noticed Patton was...hugging him.

“You don’t have to be alone. With or without Regression. We are here for you. We love you.”

“You...love..me?” He asked his walls breaking.

“Room for two more?” Virgil asked from the doorway.

Roman didn’t even ask. He just joined the hug. “Of course we do ya nerd! Big...or little.” 

“But…”

Virgil hugs him from the other side. “Nope. you aren’t allowed to think anything else right now. We care about you bookworm.” 

He cried as his walls broke down.


	4. A happy ending.

Logan sat down on the couch with the others. A stupid old movie playing on t.v. An empty pizza box on the coffee table. 

“Where did this come from?” Roman asked, seeing the scar on Logan’s arm for the first time. 

“Oh..My brother threw a knife at me after I...regressed one time.” Logan said.

“That’s horrible!” Patton gasped.

“Geez!” Virgil said.

Roman stared at the scar sick. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

Logan nodded stiffly. “It’s fine. It’s in the past.”

It was over two years ago. It had been the last time he had heard from his brother. He had moved states and changed his number. He hopped around before finally moving in with his new friends. 

“No it isn’t!” Patton said. 

“I’m over it.” Logan lied.

“Is that why you reacted so when I..” Roman said.

“I...may have expected violence.” Logan said.

Patton hugged him being the closest. Roman shifted closer and joined the hug. 

“I’m never going to hurt you like that.” He promised.

It did make Logan feel better. His fear lessened. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Virgil asked.

“Only if you’re comfortable!” Patton added.

Logan shook his head, “Maybe some other time.”

Logan sat back and took a steadying breath. He was safe.

“I...do need to regress again...If-”

“We can watch you.” Roman promised quickly. Virgil and Patton nodded. 

“Alright.” Logan said standing. “I’m..gonna be back soon.”

He went to his room and changed into his onesie. Got his star paci and a stuffed bear and hesitated at the door….what if it was a trap? 

He slowly inched his way back into the living room. He was met with smiles. He waved already slipping. They waved back. 

“Hi. Are you feeling shy?” Patton asked in his soft voice.

Logan shook his head and walked closer. He sat down between Roman and Patton again. Bear hugged to his chest. Paci in his mouth. 

“You want to watch-” Roman started to ask before Logan hugged him tightly. “Whoa! Ok!” He laughed a little. 

“Fank chu.” Logan said around his paci.

“For what?” Roman asked confused.

Logan leaned back and ducked his head, “You nice.” 

Roman ruffled Logan’s hair as Patton covered his smile with a hand. Virgil was trying hard to not let that get to him. (Failing miserably)

“Cutie!” Patton said.

Logan shook his head, “Not cute! That’s you!” 

Patton did squeal at that. He calmed down and cleared his throat. “Alright, it’s both of us.”

Logan thought about it. “Mkay.” 

Roman looked up from Logan, “Patton, would you like to be little as well?” 

“Are you sure?” Patton asked.

“Go for it!” virgil said.

Patton giggled, “Ok!” And ran off to get ready.

Logan frowned, “Why he go?” 

“He’s going to be little. Just like you!” Roman said.

Logan thought about it and nodded, “And be cute. Mhmm.”

Patton came bouncing back in his cat onesie with a small bag of building blocks. “We can play!” 

Logan bounced in his seat at Patton’s excitement. He got down to the floor and Patton sat next to him. He dumped the bag out onto the coffee table. 

Logan hummed as he stacked blocks with Patton. Patton praised him for doing so well despite being in little space himself, he took care of Logan. 

Logan saw Roman watching and handed him a block, “You play too?”

Roman nodded, “Mhmm. Yeah I can play too.” 

Logan turned to Virgil, “And you too?”

“Yep.” Virgil replied scooting closer. 

They all ended up working together to use all the blocks for one tower. Roman had to stand to put the last few blocks on. 

Logan clapped happily. 

He was safe.


End file.
